


Never Been A Dreamer

by louisstinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis is sick, M/M, Romance, aw boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstinks/pseuds/louisstinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets sick and Harry's a little too excited to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been A Dreamer

Louis absolutely dreaded being sick.  


He shut the front door while shrugging off his jacket. Letting it hit the floor, he was shivering and unbearably tired. He literally felt like death was upon him. His hair felt matted and sweaty.  


His usual bright cerulean eyes were now murky and went along with his bleak attitude. He choked out a cough as he passed by the kitchen. He then hesitated in the middle of the hallway; deciding on whether he had the energy to make tea at this very moment.  


Definitely up for tea, but the bed was screaming his name. The poor boys’ head ached with each step he took. He could’ve stayed home today if he knew his boss would end up waving him off anyway and telling him to go home and make some chicken noodle soup.  


‘Thanks mum’ was his reply, along with a weak smile.  


As soon as he was in his and Harry’s bedroom, he slipped off his shoes and tugged off his office pants. He sat on the edge of their bed and grabbed one of Harry’s dark red sweaters from the drawer to put over his head.  


The sleeves went past his knuckles and barely made it past his thighs.  


He sniffed and rubbed at his nose vigorously until it felt as if it was in flames. He was pretty sure he looked the definition of disgusting. His thin pink lips stayed chapped as he crawled under the sheets.  


Like a dying plant, all of his muscles began to relax and he just lay there sniffling. He blew out a large sigh and quickly fell asleep to the soft whistling coming from his stuffy nose.

3 hours later  


“Lou,” he felt a pair of warm lips being pressed against his sweaty forehead. “Jesus, babe. You’re burning.” If Louis wasn’t so dizzy, he’d melt from hearing that deep rough voice that coursed through his veins like molasses.  


“Burnin’ up for you baby.” Louis croaked out. His eyes still closed as he felt a cold wet rag reach his head.  


“I thought you said you were gonna stay home.” He knew Harry had on that face he made when accusing Louis of being stubborn. “And I thought I told you that I had a deadline to meet today.” Louis pathetically retorted. He was without doubt in no shape to bicker at the moment. He pulled the sheets up to his chin as if that’d end their conversation.  


“Lou-” Harry moaned.  


“Don’t worry Harold, they kicked me out of the bloody office anyway. Didn’t want me puking all over the keyboards.” He opened his eyes to squint at a pair of green glassy ones that he had become all too familiar with.  


“Well now you have to let me take care of you.” Louis could tell Harry was excited as he grew a more tender tone in his voice. The green in his eyes glittered as he stood up to walk into the kitchen.  


15 minutes later, he came back with a steaming mug and a small plate with two slices of egg on toast. Louis’ stomach must’ve grumbled at the sight because Harry—as big as he is—giggled.  


“Ginger tea will rid you of that nausea.” He set the cup on the bedside table and placed the plate beside it. Louis took a sip and grimaced at the taste.  


“Ginger? Why ginger? Why couldn’t it have been rose? Tastes like piss.” Harry threw back his head with a loud cackle while putting his boyfriends’ shoes in the closet.  


“If piss cured colds, I’d have you drink it anyway, love.” He joked and snickered at Louis’ disgusted expression.  


After Louis finished up his tea and toast, Harry returned into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. When he came back Louis’ eyes were shut and soft snores were slipping out of his mouth.  


Harry bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend fall asleep. It reminded him of how they first met.  


_It was at the end of November and the weather was soon getting colder. Harry tugged at his jean jacket as the end of fall made his cheeks flush. While making his way down the street, he was on his way to pick up his older sister and her newborn child._  


_As he entered the large white lobby, he stepped up to the front desk. A lady with the nametag ‘Tiana’ was typing away at her computer.  
_

_“Hi, I’m here to pick up Gemma Styles.” He stuffed his hands in his pocket as the lady looked up at him.  
_

_“Are you Harry?” He nodded in response. A smile grew across her face as she wagged a finger at him.  
_

_“Gem talked about you a lot during her stay here. I’ll call her room and make the arrangements. Have a seat in the waiting room for now.”  
_

_There were only but a few people sitting in the cold tiled room. An elderly woman working on a crossword puzzle, a man watching footie on his tablet, and a man who looked about close to Harry’s age snoring lightly with his head resting in his hand.  
_

_The man was gorgeous by the way. His hair was covered by a dark blue beanie and all of his sharp features were relaxed. Harry stepped a bit closer to inspect the striking person in front of him, his breath hitched when the boy sleepily licked at his bottom lip.  
_

_He looked like a scruffy man kitten that Harry wanted so badly to take home and wreck into a whimpering mess. He quietly took a seat beside the sleeping stranger.  
_

_The boy mumbled something incoherently and it must’ve woken him up because soon his eyes fluttered open. Blinking and stretching a few times, he noticed the tall curly-haired lad beside him.  
_

_His cheeks immediately grew red as he saw that the boy was smiling back at him.  
_

_“I’m Harry.”  
_

The next morning, Louis stirred from his sleep and woke up to his boyfriend still asleep next to him. His long arm was draped loosely across Louis’ bare stomach under the sheet. Louis leaned in to nose at Harry’s jaw, which caused him to rouse from his sleep.  


“Haz, I feel better now.” He nosed at the boy’s cheek and pressed his lips against his skin.  


“All because of you, love.” He slid a small hand under the sheets to gently rub at Harry’s clothed dick. Harry groaned and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist. He then erupted into a fit of coughs and opened his eyes.  


“It’s all your fault, Lou.” His voice was much more hoarse than it was the day before.  


“What is?”  


Harry quickly turned away from Louis to sneeze into his elbow and glared back at his boyfriend’s innocent features.  


“You owe me a ginger tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from, Call Me by Serena Ryder.


End file.
